


Apocalyptic

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord count:Parings: Sam x ReaderWarnings: Smut!, NSFW gif under cutA/N:  for @mrsbatesmotel53′s challenge





	Apocalyptic

I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed  
I paint the color of my lips blood red  
I get so animal like never before  
So you press play and I hit record  
You were staying at a motel of highway 95, waiting on the infamous Sam Winchester. You had blood red lipstick on, a black set of racy lingerie and you’re red heels. You met with the younger Winchester often for amazingly rough sex. Walking over you make sure the camera is ready for when he gets here. Both of you got off by videoing yourselves. Smiling you hear the door open and turn to Sam.  
He walks in slamming the door and pulling you to him kissing you roughly as he slams your back against the door as he attacks your lips.  
‘Cause we’re dysfunctional physical  
Always slamming doors  
You’re a bitch, throwing fits  
Always waging wars  
Me and you,  
Sad but true  
We’re not us anymore  
But there’s still one thing we’re good for  
I’ll give you one last night  
So make it twisted  
Give you one last shot, go on and hit it  
Give you one last time to make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic  
Come on!  
“On the bed get that pretty ass in the air.” He growls  
You scrabble over hitting record on the camera and do as he asks. Moments later he spanks you hard. You half moan, half cry out in pain. He knew exactly what got you going.   
Give me a red hand print right across my ass  
I’m leaving scratches up and down your back  
Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck  
Like end of the world, break-up sex  
'Cause we’re dysfunctional physical  
Always slamming doors  
You’re a bitch, throwing fits  
Always waging wars  
Me and you,  
Sad but true  
We’re not us anymore  
But there’s still one thing we’re good for  
Your ass is red and pussy throbbing by the time sam finishes spanking you. Glancing back you see the hard outline of his cock through his jeans.  
“Strip leave the heels”  
You climb off the bed doing as commanded, watching him strip as well. Once rid of his clothes he pins you to the bed not bothering to prep you as he slams home, making you scream out in ecstasy. You claw his back up just how he likes it as he takes you hard and fast making you come on his cock before pulling out, flipping you around like you weighed nothing and put you on you knees. He slams into you again making you scream his name.   
I’ll give you one last night  
So make it twisted  
Give you one last shot,  
Go on and hit it  
Give you one last time  
To make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic  
I’ll give you one last night  
So make it twisted  
Give you one last shot,  
Go on and hit it  
Give you one last time  
To make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic  
Oh  
'Cause no one does it better  
No one knows me better  
Oh  
'Cause nothing lasts forever  
Nothing lasts forever  
It’s now or never  
Eventually he comes after making you for the fourth time that night, both of you collapsing in a pile of limbs on the bed. You were glad he was yours.   
I’ll give you one last night  
So make it twisted  
Give you one last shot,  
Go on and hit it  
Give you one last time  
To make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic  
I’ll give you one last night  
So make it twisted  
Give you one last shot,  
Go on and hit it  
Give you one last time  
To make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic  
Come on  
Baby, love me apocalyptic  
Come on  
Baby, love me apocalyptic


End file.
